


Friend? we're married!

by LetsMACsee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsMACsee/pseuds/LetsMACsee
Summary: Bucky has been catching up with the whole internet thing and can't help but love the tiktoks were a spouse called their significant other just a friend.So he just had to do it too.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 60





	Friend? we're married!

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this prompt and just had to write my own.

Sam and Bucky were laying on the couch when Bucky's phone started ringing. 

"Perfect", he thought, "that's the opportunity". 

So he went and answered it whilst bringing a little distance between him and Sam, so that he could talk comfortably. 

"Hey Hannah, what's up?" he began. He met Hannah at the park about four months ago and they started talking on the phone once in a while. 

"Nothing, just wondering whether you're interested in joining me at the park?" Bucky's glad she doesn't sound sad because there was no way he could go one with his prank and then leave for a few hours. So, he started the sentences all the tiktokers seem to use:

"No, I can't. I'm with a friend." Now that got Sam's attention. He went from chilling on the couch to staring at Bucky quite intensely. Then he started to gesture to Bucky's phone which Bucky gave over without a hassle. 

"He can't. He's here with his H U S B A N D. Look for someone else H A N N A H!" After replying he immediately stopped the call and faced Bucky. Sam's eyes displayed anger and a hint of insecurity. 

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" He asked a little too loud for it to sound casual. 

"I just told her I was busy."

"YEAH busy with a friend. I'm your husband! Till death do us apart, remember?" There was nothing left of Sam's anger. Instead there was confusion. It was time for Bucky to stop the prank.

"Of course! I could never forget my hubby. Come here baby. It was just a slip of tongue" 

\---

It did not exactly turn out as funny as Bucky expected, but he really loved Sam's reaction. 

He really loves his husband and he might (absolutely) buy the expensive chocolate next time he goes grocery shopping. 


End file.
